I Hate LiarsFuck Love I'm Tired Of Trying
by ObeyyCruz
Summary: Leidy and Tyga are both in the music biz, and are getting closer and closer by the moment. Until one night changes everything after the two come back drunk. And everything change even their relationship.. then she comes back and with a surpise
1. Keep Playing

_Leidy_

I was in the studio with Tyga and he was getting it in behind the booth. We were making a song called "I Wish" which was going hard without.

It always seemed like our voices belong together, no matter what. I was wearing a black tank top with a heart necklace, blue well-fitted jeans and black boots. My hair was in a bun and my nails were black and sliver to complete the outfit. I had my Last King jacket on the back of my chair because it was extremely hot in here.

He came out cheesing real-hard as I was finishing my verse in my very colorful notebook. He sat by me vibing to the song and I laughed at his big ass head bobbing back and forth.

"Ok.I'm ready." I stood up grabbing the notebook and he got behind the computer and starting clicking buttons.

_'Cuz I love you..yeah yeah yeah_

_I can tell there is something you wanna talk about_

_Say you got a lot on your mind sit down let's talk about it._

_I hate to see this way, tell me can I do to make it better._

_Yeah x4 (i love you)d _

_I really wanna chill with you. _I had stopped because he throw-up a thumbs up and I busted out laughing because he flashed a big ass smile. "What you laughing for?" His voice blasted through the earphones I had in. "Your ugly ass smile." He face dropped and I bursted out laughing. I stepped out and avoided contact.

"I was playing." I admitted under my breath and he smack his big ass lips. "Keep playing..." I slowly turn toward him.

"I'm going to keep playing to the day I die" I half-whispered half-shouted to him in an arrogant voice. He burst into laughter and I mocked him once he was done.

As I was picking up my purse he almost jumped on my back. Holding me tightly he had a hell-of a grip so I stayed still.

"Tyga. I can't breathe." I gasped for air and he slowly let go and I got as much as oxgen. "Childish ass." I n=breathed out and he caught me again.

"Repeat." He gritted through his teeth and placed his hand on my chest arms still around me.

"SAY MY NAME" He was sounding rough and I shivered a little getting a couple goose-bumps. His breath hit my shoulder.

"Micheal." I tried to sound plain but my voice started to get shaky. He let me go and I ran out to my car. He was on my heels but slowly crip-walking. He was funny as hell.

**Review/Comment! Tell me what you think. Muah ;)**


	2. How you feeling

_Leidy-_

I had on a black tube top with a black skirt and some wedges that had gold bangles on them.

I was planning on meeting Amber at JRoc's house which Tyga, Trell, Chris, Honey and Heather and more were gonna be at.

So I put on some black/glitter eye shadow and light-pink lipstick then let my hair brown done.

I got in my sport car parked out front and headed toward this dude house. Once I was in the driveway I called AMber to make sure she was coming, that way we can walk in together.

_Second ring._

_"I'm behind you girrl open your door." She sounded all perky and I laughed as she danced in front of my car. _I got my purse and got out and danced with her. We stopped once we got tired and went in with our arm's locked together.

Every guy stopped looked and we went straight to Jroc and hugged him. We did a 360 that way he could see our outfits and go nuts.

"Damn, turn-up." He was tapping Trey Songz on the shoulder to turn around and get a look of us.

He finally turned around and starred us down but mostly AMber because her boobies were completely up and exploding.

Then we heard Chris voice in the kitchen and went straight into the kitchen. I saw Tyga and Chris on the computer and the others eating and talking.

"Hey y'all." I helped Amber up the one step because her dress was shorter and tighter. We didn't want nothing popping out or showing. They stopped and looked at us p and down as we greeted the others.

"I see y'all can't speak." Chris looked at us and I smiled and nudged Amber looking at the TV. She rolled her eyes and Chris stood up.

"Hey." We both said and Tyga laughed. "That's not funny." I snapped my head in his direction and he narrowed his eyes.

I felt my purse vibrate against my hip and I placed it on the table and pulled out my phone. Tyga texted me.

_**Don't get that ass tapped I**_

_**Nigga, plzz**_

_**You''ll see**_

_**That's**_ what_** I'm afraid of**_

**_Bet you won't go in the other room and talk to me. _**

I pulled gave Amber my purse and went the bathroom. Once I got done washing my hands I checked my figure.

I stepped out and Tyga was right outside the door on his phone. I punched him in the arm and looked around.

"Ouch."He mouthed then gave me wtf expression. What the fuck was he doing, was he crazy.

"Shit you said on the phone." He pulled my waist toward him with one hand and I throw my hands up not knowing what to do.

He squeezed my butt and I out my hands on his shoulder. He came closer to me ear.

"Got you babe." He whispered and let go and I turned around as he left. I leaned up against the wall and sighed like crazy.

**That's how you feeling okay, round two nigga? I texted him and walked out with the rest of my class I had left.** Once I walked back in I grabbed my purse and Amber put an arm around me and we did the cat-walk out to our cars.

We went to the club and turnt-up and all that time we were there I got faded or what he did.

That nigga wanted this and I knew it but I see how he feeling. My nigga it's game time.


	3. Turn Up part 1

Leidy;

Me and Amber was going hard to the beat and then the DJ announced that Tyga and Chris were in the building.

"Damn...stalkers." I gritted and she sipped her drink and laughed. This bitch drunk, she has had so many drinks I guess I have to be the responsible one and not drink.

"Turn up. Fuck them bitch asses." She was rolling her hips and I covered my mouth laughing. I am a little tispy and then "Make It Nasty" came on and we went ham. Girls were around us in the V.I.P section twerking and throwing money at each other.

"Make it nasty!" We all yelled then laughed at each other. "Guys go get your ones and hundreds to the ladies in the V.I.P section." DJ supported us hell yeah. Then we all got on the couches and faced the wall twerking to all the twerk songs.

"Back up." I heard Tyga say behind me and I got down and started dancing on him.

"Come here." Chris grabbed her waist and she started rolling and popping.

After that I didn't care anymore, so I grabbed like 12 bottles and went crazy.

We were kissing each other, then I noticed Chris take her out the car.

"What were you saying?" I was trying to hold in a moan because he was kissing all over my neck.

"Nothing, stay still. Or try." He held my hand because soon I was going to try to bite him.

"Come on." He picked me up and out the club. We went to his house ;)


End file.
